Only For You
by ebonyS2
Summary: [ONE SHOT]When Naruto runs away from home, Sasuke goes after him and tries to get him to turn back. But to Naruto, the Hidden Village of Leaves was never home. Bad language, shounenai. [SasuNaru]


Little one-shot I thought of while watching Naruto the other day. Contains LOTS of swearing and a touch of shounen-ai (love between two boys) Don't like, don't read.

I do not own Naruto or Sasuke or any other cast of Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfictions.

**Only For You**

_Naruto took one last sweeping look at the little apartment that had been his home for the past decade and a half. He shook his head… No, it was never his home. _

_He walked out and silently shut the door behind him._

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura's voice rang out, shrill and panicked. She had gone over to the boy's house that afternoon to check up on him since he didn't show up for practice that morning. She had walked into an empty house. His posters, clothes, and weapons were all gone.

"Sakura… He's gone." Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder as he looked around the place. There had been no sign of a struggle whatsoever. He couldn't sense any foreign chakra in the place either. Naruto Uzumaki had run away from home.

"What has the dobe gotten him self into now?" Sasuke muttered. Typical Naruto, always doing strange things to get attention. Even though his face was kept impassive, a war was raging inside of Sasuke. Mentally, he checked over all the things that could have forced Naruto to leave like this. _The villagers? But… the have always abused him, and it had never seemed to bother him that much then? Or… was I just reading him wrong?_ Sasuke mentally scoffed. _How can I read him wrong when there is nothing to read?_

"Sasuke," Kakashi turned to the Uchiha, jerking him out of his musings. "Search the house. Look for clues that could give us any idea on what was going on in his head. Report to the Hokage's office in 3 hours. Sakura, come with me."

Sasuke sighed and nodded.

After an hour's worth of searching in Naruto's bed room, Sasuke was ready to give up. Dobe had cleaned up before he left. There was _nothing _out of the ordinary, aside from the few missing items. As he was walking out, a floor board squeaked under his foot. Normally Sasuke would not have given it a single thought, but since Kakashi told him to check out _everything…_

Sasuke jammed his kunai knife into the cracks and pried it open. Hm… It was a hollow space. He stuck his hand in and after a few seconds of groping, he pulled out a small black book.

Flipping if open, Sasuke saw that it was a diary. _Jackpot!_ He smirked and sat down cross legged on the bed and started to read.

**July 25th **

**I PASSED! I PASSED! I FINALLY PASSED! That will show them! And they thought that I would never pass the class. Ha! See? I DID pass the exam! I WILL become the next Hokage!**

**- Naruto**

_Is this going to go on like this for the entire book? This is useless._ Sasuke leaned against the wall and tried to get into a more comfortable position.

**August 2nd**

**I don't get it… I passed the exam, just like the rest of the kids. Ok, so I wasn't THAT good, but I still passed… Why do the villagers still look at me like that? It's as if they are trying to kill me with their eyes. I suppose they would if they could. Why did the stupid fox have to be sealed in my, anyway? Why not some other kid? **

**If only father and mother were still alive. This wouldn't be happening if they were. I hate the silence at night. It's so dark… Even when the moon is at its brightest, I feel so alone. **

**I just reread what I wrote. I've just realized how incredibly selfish I am. If it was sealed inside someone else, it would be no different. This same entry would still be written, just in a different hand. The pain would still be felt. No, that's not right. **

**I guess it was just **

**- Naruto**

_Hm… this is getting more interesting. _Sasuke read on, but could not suppress a tiny twinge of pity that appeared inside his chest. The next page in the diary was all shriveled, the writing smeared. With a start, Sasuke realized that it was stained by tears.

**February 10th**

**A group of ninjas and I played a game today. It was apparently called: Kill the Fox. My ribs had better heal by tomorrow, I can't show up to practice looking like this. Sasuke will never let me hear the end of it.**

**What the fuck is wrong with these people? Don't they see that if the kyuuchi was never sealed inside me, they would all be dead by now? Why can't they forget about the stupid fox for one second? Yeah, sure, I'm all smiles and sunshine and shouts but did they not think for a single second that this might all be faked? I can fool them, Hell, I can fool everyone, but I can't fool myself when I am writing to you with these fucked up tears streaming down my face. **

**I promised myself! I fucking promised myself that I would not cry anymore! It's a sign of weakness; it's a sign that shows that they have broken to me. I won't cry anymore! I won't cry anymore! Damn you, Naruto! You're a weakling! Stop crying! Heroes don't cry!**

**- Naruto**

Sasuke stared at the page with wide eyes. That was why he showed up looking like he had been to Hell and back… A tight knot wound its self up in Sasuke's chest. He had a hard time identifying this emotion… Guilt, perhaps? Regret? Anger? _Naruto, you dobe! Why didn't you tell me? You fucking idiot!_

**March 16th**

**I've gotten used to getting beat up in the streets, but I would have never thought that they would actually come to my front door. The house is a mess… I have to clean up before Sasuke and Sakura come over tomorrow… But I can't move my ankle. I think they broke it. Fucking bastards.**

**The silence is killing me. I'm tempted to start talking to myself. Sasuke asked me why the hell do I talk so damn much yesterday. If only he knew… He would talk as much as I did if he had no one to talk to all the time. If only he knows how much I value the time that I spend with him, Sakura and Kakashi Sensei. **

**I see Kakashi Sensei and Sakura shooting these worried looks at me all the time. But no, I will pretend that I am alright. For them – and Sasuke too – I will pretend. It's bad enough that I have live with this… they don't need to worry about my business. They have enough on their minds already. **

**- Naruto**

Sasuke closed his eyes are leaned his head against the wall. He could not bring himself to read on. How wrong he was… So this was what Naruto had been living with for 14 years… If only he could turn back time. He should tell him… Yeah. _I'm going to go after him and tell him. I've hid it long enough… _

There was one last entry.

**June 2nd**

**I've decided. I can't stay here anymore. I don't fit in here, and I never will. Everyone will be better off with out me. I'm simply a burden to the group, the village, everybody. **

**Kakashi-sensei **

**Thankyou for believing in my when no one would. You have taught me more than enough. **

**Sakura-chan **

**I'm sorry for being so annoying the past years. You don't have to put up with me anymore. Good luck with Sasuke.**

**Sasuke**

**You are the best friend I have ever had. And probably ever will have. If you ever read this, I will probably be very far away from the village. Don't try to come and look for me. I know you will. Stay where you are, it's where you belong. Be good to Sakura, and at least try to smile. It makes you look less ugly.**

**Now, after I write all this, I am debating whether or not to leave this here. I feel so vulnerable, knowing that someone will eventually find this and read it. But… I can't bring myself to take it with me. **

**Good job to the person who finds this. Please keep my diary safe.**

**For the last time,**

**Naruto**

Sasuke let out a growl of frustration and jumped off the bed. He grabbed the diary and ran towards the Hokage's office. He would leave it there and go look for Naruto.

_Naruto, you have reached a whole new level of dobe-ness. You are NOT burden. Damn you, idiot, leaving us like that. When I get my hands on you… I'll make you see that you are as important to us as we are to you._

Sasuke could sense Naruto's chakra not far from where he was now. At first he had just followed his instincs and ran in a random direction. He had been lucky. Naruto wasn't moving very fast… He would catch up to him soon. When he does…

Naruto felt Sasuke behind him a little later after sunset. _Fucking idiot. I TOLD him not to come after me. _Naruto growled. Sasuke was _not_ taking him back. He would fight Sasuke if that is what it takes to make him go back alone.

"DOBE!" Sasuke yelled as he finally caught up. He stood there panting as Naruto glared coldly. Straightening up, Sasuke punched Naruto in the gut. "You fucking idiot! What do you think you were doing!"

"…" Naruto looked away.

"I've read your stupid diary; don't try to deny anything." Sasuke looked up and softened at the look in Naruto's eyes. They were pleading… almost… begging. Sasuke had never seen Naruto beg.

"I can't," Naruto offered, as if that settled everything.

"Please… come back with me. This is the only time I am going to ask for something instead of demanding it. Take advantage of it. Come back with me." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and tried to turn him to the direction of the village.

"No." Naruto threw Sasuke's hand off and shook his head.

"Shut up, dobe! You don't have a choice! I will drag you back by your whiskers if I have to!" Sasuke was losing his patience.

Something in Naruto snapped.

"NO! You shut up! Don't you see how fucking selfish you are being! Do you know what will happen to me if I go back! They are probably fucking celebrating right now! No! I will not go back to that fucking hell hole! Leave before I shove a kunai up your ass! I don't want to look at your ugly face right now!" Naruto screamed, tears coursing down his face.

Sasuke was crying too. He was losing his best friend…

Seeing Sasuke's tears, Naruto immediately lost his steam. Sasuke was crying?

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke reached up and wiped Naruto's face.

"Come back… We need you… I need you…"

Naruto was now sobbing so hard he was shaking. He shook his head and clutched himself around the stomach.

Sasuke pulled the broken boy into his arms, resting a hand on the golden mess on top of Naruto's head.

"If you don't come back, then let me go where ever you are going. I don't want to live without you, Naruto." At this, Naruto looked up questioningly.

"Yeah… I'm like that." Sasuke closed his eyes and took a breath. It was time to come clean. "I love you as more than a friend, Naruto. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Naruto laid his head back down on Sasuke's chest, hearing his heart beat. "Don't you ever apologize for that."

Hesitantly, Sasuke turned Naruto's head to face him and slowly started to lower his face towards Naruto's. To his surprise, Naruto accepted the kiss. This was nothing like what had happened on the last day of school. It was just as innocent, just as unplanned, but it was completely different. This time, both of them meant it.

Sasuke broke the kiss after a few seconds and leaned his forehead against Naruto's. He ran his hands up and down Naruto's back as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Come home with me… Please."

Naruto answered him with a kiss.

"Only for you."

Hope you liked! Review please! Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
